1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binding for latching a shoe or boot on a cross-country ski and for allowing rotation of the shoe with respect to an axis perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the ski. The binding is of the type comprising a bridling stirrup for connecting a shoe on the ski and acting on the front end thereof and being journalled on the ski around an axis perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the ski. The stirrup is biased in rotation by an elastic element in the direction of the bridling of the shoe. The elastic element exerts a return force on the shoe when it is lifted from the upper surface of the ski.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
A cross-country binding of the above-mentioned type is known, for example, from European Application 0,156,159. In this binding, the shoe is bridled between its axis of rotation and the stirrup. The angle of rotation of the shoe or boot is limited by the abutment of its front end against the binding itself. The angle of rotation of the shoe is thus limited by that of the stirrup and barely exceeds 40.degree..
Yet it is presently desirable to have angles of rotation of the shoe with respect to the ski which are greater than 40.degree..